phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Farm
|image = Moon Farm Image3.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb and friends eating ice cream on the moon. |season = 3 |production = 303b |broadcast = 119 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 29, 2011 http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/the-belly-of-the-beast-moon-farm/ |international = June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) http://www.disneyxd.ca/schedule/ |xd = May 14, 2011 |pairedwith = "The Belly of the Beast" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Inspired by the lost verse from the nursery rhyme, "The Cat And The Fiddle", the boys decide to take some cows to the moon to see if its low gravitational pull actually does produce the best tasting ice cream ever. Back at home, Candace decides to take advantage of the boys being gone and attempts to make a fancy dinner for Jeremy, but her lack of cooking skills don't add anything to the plate. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to use his 'Moisture Suck-inator' to turn his neighbor's plants brown, so that his plants will be greener by comparison. Episode Summary Stacy comes by to the Flynn-Fletcher house and sees Candace camping under the oak tree outside. Candace states that she decided to bust Phineas and Ferb early, since she had big plans for the day. She reveals to Stacy that she had been there since the night before but notices beside her a group of other people her age camping out, waiting in line for concert tickets. After denying that she was waiting for concert tickets and ushering them to leave, she asks Stacy if she remembered the time Jeremy microwaved a pizza for her, then says she intends to do something in return by preparing a dinner plate for her and Jeremy to share. Although neither Candace nor Stacy have cooking experience, Candace is confident their combined knowledge on cooking (if any) would help them figure what to cook and how to cook it. As they leave, a rocket raises from the ground behind Candace. Phineas, who is in the rocket, tells her that he, and a group of friends are going to the moon. After Candace asks him why, Phineas reminds Candace about the nursery rhyme The Cat and the Fiddle, which she vaguely remembers. Phineas says there was a lost verse, that Ferb found in the Dead Sea. Phineas reads the barely legible verse aloud, which states that because of the moon's low gravity, the cow produced the highest quality ice cream in the world. It failed to rhyme with the rest of the song, so it had been excluded from most versions. Although understanding the idea which they're planning to test out, Candace notices the absence of any cows anywhere, which is quickly answered to by Ferb, who uses a calling can and summons a heard of cows to board the ship. Candace threatens to bust them if they didn't cancel their trip by the ending her ten-second count-down, but they ignore her. As she reaches two, the rocket lifts off, leaving a singed Candace to finish in defeat, "one". On the already airborne ship, it occurs to Phineas that Perry is missing. Through a log stash beside the fireplace, Perry enters his secret agent headquarters, where Major Monogram tells him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something. He tells Perry to enter Doofeshmirtz's lair through a "Central Access Threshold" (CAT) door installed by a vague operative, who is revealed to be Carl after Perry leaves. Meanwhile, the rocket ship arrives at its destination on the moon, and Phineas, the first to disambark from the ship, advocates to everyone to take advantage of the reduced gravity to have fun. Buford does this by dropping Baljeet on the lunar surface, then painfully body-slamming on him, allowing his illogically added weight to crush Baljeet's body. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to get tied up by a trap and see his nemesis covered in green paint, as it is revealed. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he was stricken with envy after seeing a lush garden on his neighbor's balcony, compared to his own barely living potted plant he was struggling to take care of. The owner of the plant store answers Dr. Doofenshmirtz's questions squarely by saying he doesn't have a green thumb, which he takes literally and later pours a can of green paint all over himself. Despite this, the paint doesn't reach his thumbs because of how he was holding the bucket. With the flashback over, he reveals his latest invention, the Moisture Suck-Inator, which he plans on using to suck the moisture out of his neighbor's plants and render them dry and lifeless like his own. It's then when he realizes that 'Green Thumb' is actually a metaphor and he is stricken with the dismay of having spent unnecessary money on the green paint. Candace and Stacy are in the kitchen, suited up in French chef uniforms and complementing each other's apparel when they hear Irving outside acting as mission control and communicating with Phineas and Ferb on the moon. Candace storms out and interrupts Irving, telling Phineas that he's busted. Phineas ignores this and asks how her cooking for Jeremy is going, which she hadn't started yet. As Stacy asks what they should cook, Ferb indirectly suggests Lamb Cobbler due to Jeremy's British background. Although Phineas willingly volunteers to relay the recipe step by step and help them prepare the dish, Candace persists to bust them. As they leave, he tells Irving they need a big bow, which he doesn't know the immediate use of, concluding that it would make the dish look pretty. After managing to push the Moisture Suck-Inator onto the balcony, Doofenshmirtz fires the weapon at his neighbor's garden, which, to his shock, doesn't dry up as expected. He then tests it on Perry, on whom it works fine and drys him into a dry shadow of himself smacking his lips for moisture. As Doofenshmirtz wonders why it worked so well on Perry and not on the garden, he finds out that Perry, now out of the ropes, is aiming the weapon at him for revenge. The weapon fires, and Doofenshmirtz is also left a dehydrated shadow of himself also smacking his lips. Both feebly smack their lips for a few seconds until Doofenshmirtz offers for them to share a drink. Stacy doesn't see how what they've made so far will ever be finished as lamb cobbler because of the ridiculous ingredients they had thrown in. Irving comes through the door, only to be ushered further back outside by Candace, and announces that they need three cups of 'self-righteous flowers'. Candace suggests that the 'self-righteous flowers' are roses, as they always seem stuck up in her opinion. Stacy forgets her claim and agrees with it. Doofenshmirtz, fully rehydrated by his share of iced tea, decides to jet-pack to his neighbor's balcony and ask how he keeps his plants so well-nurtured. Irving finally announces that they bake it for an hour at 350 degrees, and it serves two. He then tries to court them, only to have the door closed on him by Candace. Worried that the dish wouldn't be prepared before Jeremy arrives in five minutes, Candace asks Stacy what they should do. Stacy in turn suggests that they in turn cook it for five minutes at 9000 degrees. Phineas tastes his ice cream and comments that it is the best ice he ever had. When Doofenshmirtz gets over to his neighbors balcony, he notices that the plants and man are plastic. A man walks out of the apartment and asks Doofenshirtz what he's doing. Puzzled, Doofenshirtz asks why he has plastic plants. The man angrily answers that he likes plastic, then the evil scientist leaves. When Candace worries what the lamb cobbler might look like, she opens it and comments that it's beautiful even if they didn't put lamb in it. Phineas, Ferb and their friends' rocket lands and Candace tells Phineas that he's busted, but one of the cows accidentally pressed a button while it was walking backwards, causing the rocket to launch. Phineas wonders how will the cows do on the moon. Ferb answers that photosynthesis will create oxygen, then an atmosphere, saying that their friends will be fine. When Perry drops Doofenshmirtz Moisture Suck-Inator, the ray hits Candace's recipe. Candace looks at it and she was surprised that it was dried up. When Jeremy arrives, Candace hides it behind her back so Jeremy wont see it. Phineas and Ferb saw what happened to it and switched it with their moon cow ice cream. Candace shows what she has for Jeremy, which was ice cream instead of lamb cobbler. Jeremy liked it and Candace said it was "ice cream for two". When Doofenshmirtz calls Perry, Doofenshmirtz said he forgot his keys and tries to enter his evil lair the same way Perry did but gets stuck. When Perry gets outside the door he hangs a "Do not disturb" sign at him. Perry leaves and Doofenshmirtz curses him. Songs *''Lunar Taste Sensation'' End Credits A repeat of Lunar Taste Sensation. At the end logos, Baljeet shouts that they have discussed this earlier, but Male Singer replies "It's in the lyrics, man." Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the side of the fireplace. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * The episode was aired on Disney Channel On Demand on April 22, 2011. * Jeremy is revealed to have a British background. * Irving seems to have a crush on Candace and Stacy. * This is the first time that Isabella is seen without any speaking lines, despite appearing in most of Phineas and Ferb's plot. * Baljeet and Phineas break the fourth wall. This starts when Baljeet argues with the male singer (Disembodied Reggae Space Voice) from Lunar Taste Sensation. Phineas continues by saying that they have limited time and that Baljeet shouldn't argue with the soundtrack. Production Information * Although Alyson Stoner was credited, she didn't have any dialogue in this episode. * Production on the episode was in 2010. International Premieres * May 18, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * May 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) * June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) * June 11, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) Errors * Because of the way Dr. Doofenshmirtz was holding the paint bucket, his hands and the outside of his arms shouldn't be green. * When Candace is seen in her chef outfit, she is wearing her trademark shoes but when she walks outside to Irving she is wearing black trainers. * After Dr. Doofenshmirtz pours green paint all over himself, his right arm changes to a lighter shade of green for a second. * Near the end of the episode, when the rocket comes back Ferb's big eye is facing the viewers. * Candace cannot eat the ice cream because she is allergic to dairy. * Stacy states that instead of cooking at 350 degrees for 1 hour, that they could cook at 9000 degrees for 5 minutes. This is more than twice the "real" value of 4200 degrees. If Stacy had mistakenly punched in 750 degrees for 350 degrees, 9000 degrees would be the result. * Doofenshmirtz does not know that having a green thumb is a metaphor, when he used the metaphor in "Atlantis", which he soon figures out when he states that " he'll have a green thumb. Not really, but metaphorically-". * After Doofenshmirtz uses the Dehydrinator on himself, he leaves to go get "a glass of water", but later on, him and Perry are seen drinking ice tea instead. However, Doofenshmirtz may have brought that drink instead due to it being easier to share, or they could of both had a glass of water, then needed another drink due to still being thirsty. Continuity * This is the second time cows are heavily involved in an episode ("The Magnificent Few"). * This is the seventh time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Also, this is the second time Baljeet goes into space. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") This is Isabella's sixth time in space ("Rollercoaster", The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!), only this time she is wearing a pink space suit. The only time she did not go into space with Phineas and Ferb was in "Out to Launch". * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb build a rocket. ("Out to Launch") * Candace mentions the time Phineas and Ferb went to Mars. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * One of the teenagers mentioned that Phineas and Ferb's backyard had a concert. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Sixtth time that Doofenshmirtz's invention doesn't affect Phineas and Ferb's project ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Secret of Success", "Canderemy", "Run, Candace, Run", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). However, it does cause Candace's food to dry up. * During "Lunar Taste Sensation", the heart-shaped moon from "Happy Evil Love Song" is seen. ("Chez Platypus") * This is the second time that Phineas and Ferb go to the moon, but it is the first time that they are actually seen there, as their previous visit was off-screen. ("Traffic Cam Caper"). However, it can also be classified as a techinical third because they did end up reaching the moon when they built the tallest building ever. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") * The green paint Doofenshmirtz used in this episode may be the same one he slipped on in the next episode. * The way Candace walks after she says "it's in the kitchen, thats where we keep all those cooking tools" Is simaler the the way she walks in the song "Give Up" Allusions *'The Jolly Green Giant': When Doofenshmirtz is painted green, he closely resembles this General Mills mascot. *'Despicable Me': Doofenshmirtz says "Oh, poop." the same way Vector did in this film. *'Spongebob Squarepants': Phineas eats his ice cream the way Sandy eats her Krabby Patty in "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy". *'2001: A Space Odyssey': During the song, the various lights flashing by Isabella is a reference to the famous "Psycadelic" scene from this movie. *'Kingdom Hearts': This is the second time that there is reference to the game series in the actual show, but this reference is the third one, as there is a reference in Hoverboard Tour that resembles Sora's shoes, whilst this one and the reference in Chez Platypus has the heart-shaped moon. *'Sonic The Hedgehog': 9 different coloured scoops float around Baljeet, similar to how the 7 Chaos Emeralds float around Sonic. *'Pixar': The Cow Cup Ferb used is very similar to the Pixar Cow Cup for THX before some of the Pixar movies. *'Dragon Ball Z': Stacy says "5 minutes at 9000 degrees", akin to the line Vegeta says: "It's over 9000!!!". *'George of The Jungle (1997 Movie)': When Baljeet argues (Breaks the fourth wall) with the male singer (Disembodied Reggae Space Voice) while floating in space, it is similar to when the two "henchmen" argue with the narrator while taking Ape out of the jungle. *'"The Cat and the Fiddle"': An alternative name for the rhyme "Hey Diddle Diddle". The most commonly used modern version goes: :Hey diddle diddle :The Cat and the fiddle :The Cow jumped over the moon :The little Dog laughed to see such sport :And the Dish ran away with the Spoon Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Male Singer *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes